You Can't Understand My Life
by The Pomerian
Summary: Rin feels lonely and always gets bullied. When a new girl Miku comes to her school will she help change Rin's life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Introduction

Hello im Rin Kagamine, and im 14 years old. I'm in the 9th grade in Future Vocalists High School. I don't like going to school, because im always bullied and no teacher tries to help me. Even better my mom recently got a job promotion that makes her away from home more.I feel like no one cares about me anymore.

I look like most students here. I have blonde hair, aqua eyes, and pale skin. i wear the white school shirt with a green tie and a blue and green plaid skirt with over the knee white socks with white shoes.(I also have a small brown shoulder bag)

Anyway right now im in the far back seat in homeroom. I raised my hand:

"May i go use the restroom"

"Yes. be back soon there is a surprise near the end of class."

I sighed nothing here is fun, so really i can take as much time as i want. When i finally reach the bathroom i locked the stall. I pulled out my pocket knife and roll up my sleeve. i began slowly cutting my upper arm and watched the blood flow down my arm. Suddenly i heard someone walk in i quickly said:

"I'm sorry I don't have anymore pads left and its just coming out." then i heard a small voice say:

"Oh im sorry do u want to borrow one of mine? Its not my time of the month so its OK."

"Thanks. leave it on the sink i will get it when im done cleaning this up."

I heard the door shut behind her and sighed. I pulled out those wrap bandages and put them on my arm. Then i wetted some paper towels and cleaned up the blood. I was back in my seat sooner than i wanted.

TIME SKIP CLASS IS ALMOST OVER!

A girl with teal pigtails and our school uniform (i explained that earlier.) walked in.

"This is Miku Hatsune she is the new girl so please be nice to her. Miku you can sit in the back next to Rin Kagamine, Rin raise your hand so she knows who you are."

Are you kidding me a new girl? And she has to sit next to me. I raised my hand wincing in pain from where i was cutting my arm.

"I'm sorry but what classes do you have?" i Handed her my schedule hopping we didn't have any classes together.

"Hey we have all the same classes." she said smiling. i smiled back so i wouldn't hurt her feelings.

_**Thanks for reading I don't own anything except my ideas! **_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW MY STORY. PLZ AND THANK YOU! till next time my humans bye!  
**_

_**(oh and dont kill me if i dont update much im just so busy all the time.)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_A/n this is all Rin POV_**

**_other students are really described because to Rin they don't exist.  
_**

**_there is a reason it is T.  
_**

**_Lunch Time  
_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_**

I sat down a the plastic table closest to this huge tree in the school yard. Miku sat down across from me, I mean the poor girl has been following me all day... I'm surprised she hasn't given up yet. Miku is nice and outgoing, I'm anti-social and depressed.**_  
_**

Anyway i pulled my food out of my lunch bag: a sandwich, an orange and bottled water. Miku had: a leek, a salad and some green juice stuff... We ate in silence mostly because I had no idea what to say or if i even should be her friend. I mean she got me in trouble in all my classes because she was trying to talk to me. What is she doing, is she being nice or is she trying to get me in more trouble.

My breath stooped as soon as I heard my favorite bully's voice: Teto. She is mean to everyone else but mostly me. She will even go out of her way to find me in the halls.

"Hey you! New girl-"

"Her name is Miku, not new girl." I said with a firm voice, cutting her off.

_"FINE... Miku_ why are you voluntarily hanging out with this loser? I mean I'm obviously better than _her."_

"Well she is way better than you it seems. Also i don't think she is a loser, she is my friend."_  
_

Teto Abruptly turned to me and said:

"Look ! #$%^*, i don't know how you got a friend but don't be surprised when she dosnt like you anymore."

I swallowed hard, it was true sooner or later Miku would hate me and leave me. I excused myself and went to a janitor's closet. i fell to the ground and dug around my bag and pulled out my sliver savior of all this pain slowly i started to cut. i started on my upper thigh and suddenly my hand slipped and I cut all down my leg.

I was in the nurses office and she asked how it happened and I lied like i always do. I said i tripped and cut it and she believed me. Miku ran in after she heard I was in the nurses office.

"I'm sorry Rin if you didnt want to be my friend i shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok Miku, this wasn't your fault, it was mine... we have music next right?"

"Yes."

We walked into the music room when the teacher was explaining our assignment.

"You are going to partner up and sing a duet for next class. And go!"

Miku turned to me:

"Wanna do a duet?"

"Sure sounds fun but you have to write the lyrics. I will be in charge of making the background music."

"Can I do both? Please I have a good idea i swear!"

"OK." It better be good.

**_LOOKIE I UPLOADED TODAY BE HAPPY MY HUMANS!  
_**

**_also what song do u think Miku is going to write? I know! well of course i do... but any way be happy i had a ton to do today, but no i went and did this chapter dont go hating that its short.  
_**

**_Thanks for reading I don't own anything except my ideas! _**

**_IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW MY STORY. PLZ AND THANK YOU! till next time my humans bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed when i opened the door to my empty house. Miku worked all day on that song, so she didn't really bug me. I walked to my room in silence. My room is pale yellow with white bed, dresser and my nightstand is also white. I sat on my bed and listened to a girl named Lenka, she isn't very popular but i love her voice, especially when she sings with Rinto.

I ate my dinner of mac&cheese alone with Lenka and Rinto singing their hugest hit _Marry Me. Promise!_ I took my shower after reading a book called Meltdown. If i were ever to write a song, it would be based on that book. Its about a girl who is always bullied and feels like she should end her life by jumping into a nuclear reactor, but instead of doing that she dreams of a better world and dies when she wakes up. Ironic right? But anyway i dont do much till I hear the sound of my mom finally coming in, late like normal.

I wake up like I do every morning, till I notice something in my room. A black cat with green eyes starring right at me.

"MOM! WHY IS THERE A CAT IN MY ROOM?" I yelled so she can here me while she was in the shower.

"I FOUND IT LAST NIGHT. I THOUGHT WE COULD KEEP IT. YOU CAN NAME IT." She replied.

I looked at the cat... it reminds me of midnight... that's its new name, Midnight.

I walked to school after telling mom what i wanted to name the cat (she agreed with the name.). I sighed as i sat down in homeroom. I wondered if Miku was going to be at school today, i mean she is doing that song and i don't want a late grade!Trust me, its not like i like her. I mean yea she is nice, but im not used to people liking me for me.

Suddenly Teto appeared in fount of me.

"Hey where is your friend? Has she ran off? just as i said she dosnt like you."

"That is no way to talk to some one who hasn't done anything to you." I heard Miku's soft voice before I knew she was there.

"Miku..." I said with my small voice fading after i said it.

Teto gave me a mocking smile and left.

(like i said she will go out of her way to bully me.)

Miku took her seat next to mine and smiled.

"I finished the song. But your not allowed to look at it until music class"

"But Miku that's after lunch, i don't think I can wait.."

"Yes you can!" i stared at her bright smile in awe... how is she so happy? Maybe she can make me happy like her..

_**Thanks for reading I don't own anything except my ideas!Sorry for the late update i blame my English teacher for giving me so much homework over the weekend. *sigh* yes this is all im doing but i have i ton of homework due tomorrow and im falling behind badly. like i said im SUPER SORRY!  
**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW MY STORY. PLZ AND THANK YOU! till next time my humans bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Its finally lunch time and i dont think Miku wants me to see the music because it wasn't good. But I have faith in her.

She once again was eating leeks.

"Why do you always eat leeks, I mean you never eat any other food."

"I personally think they are good, why do you normally eat oranges?"

"Because my mom loves them and so I'm forced to eat them... I think you should let me see the song you wrote..."

"But its not music class..."

"So you should let me see it!"

"NO!" She said while holding up the bag she put it all in. I ran towards her reaching for her bag. i missed epically so we fell back onto the welcoming ground. I looked at Miku who was laughing.. I slowly laughed a small soft laugh that hasn't been heard in forever...

_**TIMEY SKIPY**_** THINGY**

We finally got to music class i was jumping with excitement! I mean not really... I just want to get this class over with already ...

I listened to many very good duets , but nothing memorable.

Finally it was our turn Miku put the CD with the background music in and walked to the fount of the room while I slowly trail behind. she handed me a sheet with lyrics on it and the music slowly faded in. It was very upbeat.

_Rin:When i touched your wound you were shaking slightly_

_Not knowing where to go you were looking at the distant sky_

_Miku: It's not like I want the answer to the pain in my heart_

_as long as you're here I just need to fulfill my promise_

_Both: Until the tears that are left fade away there's a sad shine_

_Miku: I embrace it very strongly_

_Rin: As if there's nothing to bear_

_Both: The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend it together_

_there is a thing that blocks that light i will flick it away_

_the breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"_

_I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever_

then it went to a short break so only the upbeat music was playing in the background then it we continued

_Miku__: A dry wind is flicking over the pages of a fairy tale  
_

_"i'm not alone" I feel that I could be stronger just with those words  
_

_Rin: I spread My injured wings and attempt to fly again  
_

_if this voice goes through to you then I dont have to be afraid of anything  
_

_Both: If your memory ties your heart  
_

_Miku: Dye it into the colour you want _

_Rin: And draw your future with it  
_

_Both: The strong bond is, yes, will tye us together strongly  
_

_as long as I live on I wont go away  
_

_So to the never ending sky I reach my hand out  
_

_find the hope, the future you want, we dont have far, it will reach one day  
_

We reached yet another break in the song it started slow when suddenly it got really fast then slowed again for us to sing

_Both: The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together _

___there is a thing that blocks that light i will flick it away_

_____the breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"_

_______I make an oath in my heart to protect you forever_

_______-  
_The music slowly faded into a stop and Miku's eyes were fixed on mine. For some reason I couldn't look away.  
Miku barely whispered to me:

"I mean my promise Rin."

What did Miku just tell me that she wanted to protect me? But in the song it sounded like she was one that was depressed... Maybe she is like me.

"Miku..." Is all i could mange.

We walked back to our seats in silence. I looked back at Miku to see she was also looking at me felt so bad she really cares about me so much...

Suddenly I noticed everyone's eyes on us, but I didnt mind. I could look in her eyes forever. We were interrupted by our teacher telling the whole class that we had the best song with true meaning unlike their songs about having fun.

I was walking to my locker with Miku when I saw none other than Teto.

"Aw your guy's music was very touching. For a 10 year old!" she said with her followers laughing behind her.

"I wrote that! I worked very hard on that! Don't just hate it because it was better than yours!"

Teto looked mad at Miku...

"Yea Teto get a life outside of bulling us." I said. Why am I even saying all of this?

I watched as Teto walked away. I felt bad for Miku, she spend so much time on it. I hope she didnt take Teto seriously. I turned to see if she was ok, but as i turned i felt something soft in my hand. I quickly looked down to see Miku's small fingers intertwined with mine. I looked up at her now smiling face.

"Hey could I come over to your house my parents wont be home, I've never been home alone so.."

"Sure, but my mom dosnt get home till late. You could even sleep over!" Wait did i just invite someone to come and have a sleepover? there is something wrong with me, I'm being more nice... is this what its like to be happy?

"Yes that would be wonderful now lets get to class."

I nodded my head as we ran to our next class.

_**Thanks for reading I don't own anything except my ideas!Sorry for the late update the computer was stupid and went down for a week then i had to write this soooo...  
**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW MY STORY. PLZ AND THANK YOU! till next time my humans bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry but my computers been down and hopefully it will start working again soon so I can write the story, sorry for the inconvenience... dont kill me !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter5

A/N dont ever ask or question my logic !

_So finally it's the end of the week._ I thought as I walked with Miku to her house. She was going to pick up a few things for our slumber party... Sigh I wonder what Miku will think of our small house... I wonder where she lives...

"This is far enough I will go ahead to my house meet me here. I don't want you to see my awful house." She said in embarrassment.

"Thats ok I will wait here for you." I sighed maybe now is the time to ditch her... NO Miku is my friend and I dont want to lose my only friend. Well I have had friends but not in forever I wonder why they left me... Will Miku also leave me? I hope not.

Suddenly I realized I was in a park all alone. I looked around and saw no one. Ever so slowly I pulled out my knife... I sat by a giant green tree and lifted up my sleeve where I cut it the day I first meet Miku and started cutting at it. When I finished I looked for my band-aids and couldn't find them. Oh no what will i tell Miku when she sees this?

"OMG! Rin are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine for now lets hurry to my house."

"...Ok i guess that could work as long as you don't bleed out."

We walked in silence to my house. I showed her around my small house, and when I showed her where the bandages are I let her put them on me. I looked around while she did that but my mind kept on wondering back to her. Did she really are about me when she saw i was bleeding, or was she just being nice and didn't care who it was?

"All done, ."

"Hey im not spacing!"

"Yea sure lets go to your room."

I led her to my room. She jumped on my bed.

"Ok I will be back with a sleeping bag."

"Rin, I wanted to sleep with you there is plenty of room on this bed we can sleep together."

"No Miku that's alright." Suddenly the door opened downstairs as I heard my mom come in...Early?

I walked Miku to the living room where my mom was.

"Mom this is Miku I was going to ask if she could stay over but it was a last second thing and your busy with work so.."

"Thats ok she can stay over she seems very nice, and its nice to finally meet one of Rin's friends."

I suddenly felt Miku's eyes on me. She dosnt know that I'm depressed and didn't want friends. Oh well I will tell her one day.

After awhile of talking to my mom we went back to my room. We played fun games and told ghost stories.

"Once in a wooded forest at night," Miku began, "A child was wondering and found a circus tent. In the tent she saw utter taboo. She was twins stitched together, A girl with goat/horse feet and a cannibal. But while the night was high there was an act. But during one of the acts the ringleader reached out and stole her. And then he deformed her and forced her to preform for the rest of her life."

"Wow Miku that was good and scary... Yea never going to a circus!"

Miku laughed at my comment... for quiet awhile... yea this isn't fun anymore.

"We should go to bed, its like two in the morning." I said.

"Ok I guess so..."

_**wow I didn't know how to end this chapter. Thanks for reading I don't own anything except my ideas!Sorry for the late update the computer was stupid...  
**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW MY STORY. PLZ AND THANK YOU! till next time my humans bye!**_


End file.
